


Welcome to my life

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Io non capisco” gli chiese una sera, semi-sdraiato sul divano “perché ti ostini a dire di non essere in grado di amare nessuno.” allungò la mano, in cerca di quella del più grande, lasciando scivolare le dita negli spazi fra le sue. “A me sembra che tu ci riesca perfettamente”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito





	Welcome to my life

**~ Welcome to my life ~**

Keito aveva provato a dirglielo più e più volte. Aveva provato a dirgli che non potevano stare insieme, aveva provato a dirgli che non era fatto per amare qualcuno, che l’avrebbe deluso e che entrambi avrebbero finito col rimanere feriti da quel maldestro tentativo di amarsi.

Ma Yuto non era mai stato particolarmente propenso a dargli retta, e anche in quel caso aveva deciso di fare di testa sua, intrufolandosi lentamente nella sua vita, nutrendo quella fame di affetto che Keito non sapeva nemmeno di avere, convincendolo ogni giorno di più ad accettarlo come parte della sua quotidianità.

“Io non capisco” gli chiese una sera, semi-sdraiato sul divano “perché ti ostini a dire di non essere in grado di amare nessuno.” allungò la mano, in cerca di quella del più grande, lasciando scivolare le dita negli spazi fra le sue. “A me sembra che tu ci riesca perfettamente” commentò, stringendogli la mano, passando distrattamente i polpastrelli sulle vene in rilievo.

Keito si morse un labbro, scuotendo la testa.

Alle volte, per quanto potesse essere allucinante il suo modo di fare, invidiava come Yuto riuscisse sempre a vedere le cose dalla prospettiva migliore, esattamente come in quel momento.

“Ma non sto facendo niente per te. Non sto facendo niente per incoraggiare questa follia, e te che mi dici che posso amarti è...” arrossì, lasciando andare la presa sulla sua mano. “Non ha un senso, Yuto.”

Nakajima scrollò le spalle, improvvisamente pensieroso.

“A me basta che tu mi lasci fare. Sono certo di poterti convincere del fatto che sei tu a sbagliare.” si mosse di scatto, mettendosi in ginocchio sul divano, più vicino a lui. “Perché ti rifiuti anche solo di provarci?” chiese, serio.

Keito fece una smorfia di disappunto. Non sapeva come spiegargli che cosa ci fosse che non andava, non sapeva cosa dirgli e come fargli comprendere che cosa gli passasse per la testa.

“Non lo so, Yutti” cominciò a dire, stringendo le labbra fra i denti. “Io non sono mai stato bravo con le persone. Non so cosa fare e non so come comportarmi in una relazione. Io...” arrossì violentemente, chinando lo sguardo sul pavimento. “Non mi sono mai aperto con nessuno. E ci sono cose di cui non mi andrebbe nemmeno di parlare, mentre se stessi con te poi mi sentirei portato a farlo e... e non voglio. Non ci sono abituato, non è una cosa che mi piacerebbe” tornò a guardarlo, timidamente, trovando che l’altro lo stava fissando con espressione seria. “Non voglio lamentarmi di cose accadute anni fa, che adesso mi impediscono di pensare di poter amare qualcuno. Mi dispiace, Yuto.”

Nakajima alzò un sopracciglio, apparentemente perplesso.

Ma alla fine, contro ogni aspettativa, sorrise.

“A me interessa tutto. Mi interessa tutto quello che ti è successo, mi interessa tutto quello che hai fatto... Tutto quello che sei, è tutto quello che ho bisogno di sapere, Keito. Però... non mi interessa quello che vuoi dirmi e quello che non vuoi dirmi. Non ti sto chiedendo niente di più di quello che già mi dai.” gli spiegò, scrollando le spalle.

Il più grande parve rifletterci.

Aveva paura, in fondo. Paura che le cose potessero andare male, paura che Yuto potesse un giorno rendersi conto del fatto che non gli piaceva poi così tanto passare il proprio tempo con lui, paura di legarsi a lui e poi vedersi abbandonare.

Ma guardando Yuto, e la sua espressione speranzosa, in attesa di una sua risposta, gli riusciva quasi difficile credere che potesse mai fargli del male.

Annuì e basta, senza aggiungere altro, e anche al più piccolo questo parve bastare.

Yuto tornò sdraiato sul divano, poggiando la testa sulle sue gambe e lasciandosi accarezzare, lentamente ma in modo sempre più convinto.

Keito voleva credere di poter riuscire ad amarlo, di voler lasciare che lui lo conoscesse davvero.

Voleva credere di potersi davvero finalmente fidare di qualcuno al punto tale da lasciarlo entrare nella propria vita.


End file.
